


Crucio

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Kill Me, Running Away, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: Only one could escape, while the other had to stay. It was getting worse by the second. An unforgettable sacrifice was made that day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Crucio

**_Crucio_ **

He screamed in pain as anger and _insanity_ ran through his veins like wildfire. His sight began to blur as the curse hit him square on the chest.

 _"Is it true Boy?"_ , said Walburga, her voice cold and venomous as she fired another curse his way. 

He was loosing consciousness as his body writhe in pain almost begging for his mother to stop, but besides the screams not a single word left his lips.

_For Remus_

_"ANSWER ME!",_ she screamed as her fury sprang to life with another curse at the lack of an answer.

 _"YOU FAG! Who was that other boy?!"_  
His body went limp, completely unable to move.

"You're are _useless_ as _dirt_ ", she spat on Sirius' face.  
  
_Crucio_

  
He vividly remembers being carried back to his room. Regulus crying over his unconscious body and performing healing charms in an attempt to stop the heavy blood loss.

"Reg..." Sirius grunted, as his brother stitched another wounds.

"Reg, I have to leave this place, they'll kill me. I can't..."

"I know", said Regulus, his voice as soft as it has ever been. Sirius brushed his fingers through his brothers hair and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

_"I'm sorry Reg. I'm so sorry."_

"I'll help you pack" said the shorter boy sounding as pained and tired as the taller one.

They managed to slip out of Grimmuland knowing that this was it. This was going to be the last conversation they'd have with each other. Regulus didn't want to let go. He wanted to run away too. He knew it wasn't possible and that their parents would hunt them down if they did. However one of them could escape this hell hole. While the other could live up to the expectations of the family.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Reg.", his eyes crinkled as he gave his little brother a soft smile. A genuine smile.

**_3 years later..._ **

His heart broke a little more as he re-read the letter he just received a couple of hours back, still unable to believe that his little brother _was no more._ Memories of them as kids flew back like it were just yesterday that he held his brothers hand and taught him how to walk. He thought of the first time his brother beat him in quidditch as his chest swelled up with _pride_ regardless of the team he played with. The first time when he saw his brother cry after his mother _Crucio'ed_ him in front of Reg. Of all the lives lost in the war, nothing hurt him as much as this did. Somewhere deep down he knew that even with all the turn of events Regulus never left the right side and his sacrifice for the good _will never be forgotten._

 _After all, only the good die young._

_But_ _for now Sirius was going to sit in silence and grieve over the loss of his little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I you did then please leave a Kudos. I know there are many grammatical mistakes. Please leave a comment and let me know If you find any. Thanks for reading. *hugs*


End file.
